Falling's Just Another Way to Fly
by Emilie Nightingale
Summary: Gwen is entering her sixth year at hogwarts due to a sudden passing of her mother she is now moving to London to meet a dad she hardly knows and fall for a boy whom her father loathes.
1. Meeting Father & the Boy Who Lived

I was sitting alone in a compartment of the scarlet engine apparantly school started yesterday making me the only one on the train which I quite liked it better. Hours passed and it was already 6 pm in the evening when the train came to a halt I then grabbed my bag and walked off the train and looked around to see if anybody was here.

" 'Ello are yer Ms. Gwendolyn Snape.," said a big man.

"Yes it is me but please call me Gwen and you must be Hagrid I assumed," I said smiling politly.

He smiled back and soon he then lead me to the boats as he got in the bigger one I climbed into one of the smaller ones and I was in it began to speed off like if it had invisible propellers(sp?). We soon were out of the wooded area and I saw the most beautiful castle it was even more beautiful than how my mother had told me. Once we got out of the boats he then lead me inside the castle and down a few more steps into the dungeons.

"Yer father is in there he would to see you before the others," he said smiling alittle.

Once he left I opened the door to see a tall man with long greasy black hair and when he looked up he had dark eyes which kinda spooked me abit. I came closer to his desk and stopped at the foot of it.

"Hello Gwen it's good to see you I'm sorry I wasn't present at your mother's funeral on account I was busy at the time," he said apologizing.

"Its okay father what's done is done," I said not meaning to be cold towards him.

He then led me out the doors and to the Great Hall saying along the line of I needed to be sorted once we got there I saw an elderly man speaking to the students he then turned around and motioned me to come up forward.

"I like you all to meet Gwen Snape who would join you sixth years this year and please be kind to her especially the ones who's house she might be in.," he said eying everyone.

Once that was all said I sat on the stool and the elderly woman placed a strange hat on top my head and once it was placed I heard it spoke.

_*Ah, A Snape I see you are very intelligent my dear like your mother and father but I just don't know where to put you, Ah I know it's better than I thought.*_

**" SLYTHERIN!," yelled the hat.**

I then looked to the table with green and silver stand clapped their hands I then got up placed the hat on the stool and sat next to some first years and as I sat down I looked to the Gryffindor table and saw a pair of emerald eyes stare at me.

{Harry's POV}

I suddenly saw her cheers had died down and soon everyone returned to eating except me I nudged over to Hermione who was engaged in conversation with Ron.

"Hey Hermione do you know her.," I said pointing to her.

"It's Gwendolyn Snape prof. Snape's daughter were you paying any attention," she hissed.

"I guess not.," I said looking back at the girl.

There was no way she could be Snape's daughter she looked different her light green eyes gleamed and her long red hair flowing down her skin of course was paler than his.

"I heard her mother went to school here her name was Charlotte Primrose I think.," said Neville taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Don't tell me it's the same Charlotte Primrose," said Hermione.

"Yes it is don't you see the resemblance her hair, eyes and face she if her mother was alive she could of been mistaken for a twin.," he said defensively.

"If she was alive what are you talking about.," I said jumping in.

"Her mother died just last year some say you-know-who killed her.," Neville said shivering abit.

I looked back to the table I suddenly felt sorry for her she too lost someone close to her to that evil man. Once dinner was over I then followed my friends out the great hall and went to the dorms and fell asleep.

Tell me what you and don't forget to rate bye


	2. To Befriend a Malfoy and Potter

I woke up in my new dorm I noticed that rest of the other girls were asleep which means the shower is all mine I grabbed my uniform and my bath stuff and walked into the restroom and began my morning shower. Once I was done I put on my uniform and decided to leave my hair down I left the dorm and walked towards the stairs as I got to the bottom I noticed someone sitting on the armchair by the fire.

"Hello there how was your sleep?" I said walking towards the chair.

The person turned around clearly startled and I noticed it was the same person from last night at supper I think his name was Draco. I sat on the couch next to him and he spoke.

"Hello Gwen and yes I did sleep well thank you." He said leaning back again into the chair.

I sat down on the black leather couch and looked to the fireplace I was thinking of Harry Potter he was handsome I had to admit I wonder how was he going to think of me now that I'm in my father's old house.

"Are you okay?" Draco said looking worried.

"Oh, yes I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind right now." I said smiling up at Draco.

I then bid my good-bye and headed off to the Great Hall and as I got there I accidently bumped into someone as I got up to apologize I looked up into a pair of the most beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going I'll try to be more careful next time." I said I then went around him.

"It's okay I'm fine I'm Harry Potter by the way." He said smiling as he stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Harry I'm Gwen Snape." I said smiling and shook his hand.

"So you're in your sixth year too." Said harry breaking the silence.

"Yeah I am I hope to try-out for quidditch I love to be a chaser." I said smiling.

"I hope you make the team." He said.

We then went to our separate tables and I sat across a girl who seemed to resemble a pug she seemed to engaged in a conversation with a girl who was a bigger than her. Once she got some eggs two slices of bacon and a toast and as I was eating I felt somebody sitting next to me I looked to my right and noticed Draco getting something to eat too.

"Hey Draco you finally came down I thought you'd still be up there." I said smirking.

He smirked at me and returned to eating and as I continued to eat my breakfast I then noticed that pug faced girl glaring at me.

"You got something stuck up your ass pug?" I said getting quite annoyed.

"No I don't half breed I want you to stay away from Draco or I'll hurt you." She said.

"Well I do have every right to talk to whom I wish." I said coolly.

"I know who you are and I know your mother was half vampire serves her right for trying to fight Voldemort instead of joining him like your father did." She was smirking as if she accomplished something.

I got up and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt my eyes turned red and my fangs extended, "My mother was a clever and loving witch which is more than I can say about your mother." I said coldly.

She had a look of terror in her eyes I let her go and she got up and ran off along with her friend I sat back down next to Draco who looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"Wow that's the first time ever I seen someone scare her like that." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I just hate it that even after she's dead people have the gull to talk about like that." I said taking a sip of orange juice.

After I was done eating I collected my timetable from my father and I then followed Draco to my first class which was potions.

I was walking down the corridors I looked at my timetable and noticed I have potions first so I made my way down to the dungeons. Once I got there I noticed an older looking man standing at the head of the classroom looking at some papers I then slowly continued my way to a seat in the front. As I was taking off my book bag I noticed the man was looking directly at me.

"Oh hello Ms. Snape you can right on time that's really good for the first day." He said smiling.

"I just thought I make a good impression since it's a new school and all." I said smiling back.

"Sorry to hear about your mother's sudden passing she was an excellent student of mine just as good as Lily and Severus." He said.

"Yeah my mom used to tell me that a lot when I was little." I said smiling.

While we were still talking everyone came in and started sitting at certain tables I then looked over and noticed Harry and Draco coming towards me. I smiled at them and waved to them they to smiled and both waved back and as they came to each side of me they noticed one another.

"What's the matter Potter can stand the mud blood?" he said smirking.

"Watch it Malfoy." Harry said glaring at him.

"Guys let's just sit down and not cause a fight." I said nervously.

They obeyed and immediately sat down with me in the middle as the noise went down Slughorn went up to the front of the class and smiled.

"Hello sixth years and welcome to advanced potions everyone that is present has passed their O.W.L.S. last year." He said looking at each of us.

He then went to the board and began scribbling down something once he was done he wiped the chalk off his hands as he turned back to talk once more.

"Well today we are going learn to make the Love Potion." He said putting emphasis on the word love.

We then got out our books and opened to the page instructed for us on the black board as I was getting my book out I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I then looked over to see Draco.

"Hey Draco what do you want." I said setting my book on the table.

"I was wandering since your new here would you like to go with me to Hogsmead its next weekend if you want." He said with hint of hope I'd say yes.

"Sure why not." I said smiling.

Class went on okay with an occasional glare war from Harry and Draco which kinda of annoyed abit once class was done everyone made a bee line to the door and onto their next class. As I was heading up to Muggle Studies my next class I heard Harry call after me I then stopped and turned to see him running towards me.

"Harry what's wrong." I said sounding worried.

"Why did you agree to go out with Malfoy." He said looking hurt.

"He has a name and it's Draco and because he's nice you have to give him a chance don't judge him." I said.

"Alright I'll try to be nice to him but if tries anything I'll hex him." He said laughing.

We then walked together to our next classes me hoping that the two boys won't wind up putting each other in the hospital wing before the school year's done.

A/N: Hope you like sorry about the long wait had other things to do.


	3. Hogsmeade Trip

The weekend was finally here and so was the first trip to Hogsmeade I climbed out of bed and headed to the shower once I was done I walked back into the dorm and noticed that Pansy and the other girls were still asleep. I went to my trunk and grabbed my underwear, bra, a plain white tank top, a pair of jeans, and my converse once I was dressed I grabbed my jacket and scarf off the chair next to my bed. Deciding to leave my hair down I walked down to see Draco sitting along with his goons and a black boy sitting there reading a book.

"Hello Draco ready to go.", I said smiling he then looked up and smirked.

"Why yes m'lady I am." He said standing up.

He then turned to his other friends and they nodded to whatever he had told them and we were soon off to the carriages as we were there I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione going to the carriages along with a red headed girl who looked at Harry longingly I felt my rise abit at that then I remembered I was with Draco so I cleared my thoughts just thinking it was my nerves. We then got in the carriage it started pulling along on the path leading us towards Hogsmeade, the ride was pretty quiet except for steady breathes we took. I got caught up in the scenery remembering every detail that my mom told me about when she was here at this majestic place I then felt my face saddened at the thought of my mother. She was beautiful everyone said I look just liked her and had both my father and mother's intelligiance, I smiled at that at least my mom wasn't completely gone she was still with me everytime I had used my magic and spoke. I can feel my mother's voice as clear as day.

We then got out of the carriage once it stopped I took in the scenery once more and was in awe all the shops looked cool I noticed a joke shop and make quick mental note to check it later. Draco then led me to the Three broomsticks and as he ordered two butter beers for us I noticed Pansy and her gang coming in, I silently prayed to myself and hoped they would make bee line to the front counter. But as my luck was not on my side today they slowly made their way to where me and Draco were at.

Hello Draco.", She said giggling her other friends giggled too then the burly girl that was with her looked my way.

"Why are you here you freak?", she questioned me harshly as she pulled her wand out.

"Oh I am the freak if anyone is the freak is Pansy I mean wasn't your father or mother a pug.", I said smirking the others around had now noticed and on the far corner I noticed Harry there looking on.

"How dare you insult me you filthy half breed.", Screeched Pansy who now had her wand trained on me.

I soon pulled my wand out not really wanting to hear this girl insult me any longer I saw she had mumbled something and a yellow light shot out from her wand. I didn't have time to duck and the spell shot me in the chest I fell over and felt my head hit something hard and before I blacked out completely I noticed a pair of emerald green eyes looking worriedly at me before my went blank.

~Harry's POV~

I heard voices behind me from where I sat and turned around and noticed a group of girls hung around Gwen. I then noticed Parkinson had pulled her wand out and Gwen did the same knowing this wasn't gonna end well I got up pulling out my wand in the process. As I was about to point my wand at Parkinson I then saw a jet of yellow light hit Gwen and I looked in horror as she hit head pretty hard on the table. I dashed there in time before she fell on the ground she stared at me for abit before she passed out.

"What is wrong with you Parkinson?", I yelled at her causing her to jump abit.

"She provoked me you all know I was just talking to Draco and she got all jealous of it its not my fault I am attractive.", She said defending her reason for attacking Gwen.

"As if you were coming looking for trouble as always and now you went to far.", I said angrily as I laid Gwen down gently on the floor.

I stood up and as I was about to fire a hex toward Parkinson I then noticed Snape coming in looking upset and then he looked on in horror and saw Gwen laying on the floor motionless.

"What happened if I may presume?", He said looking at all of us.

"Parkinson here hexed Gwen and now she is hurt really badly.", said Hermione in my defense.

He looked to Parkinson with distaste in his eyes before finally speaking,"Fifty points from Slytherin for attacking my daughter."

Parkinson looked on in horrified earning a glare from those who were in Slytherin for causing them to lose house points. Snape walked quickly to where Gwen laid and picked her up gently her head gently laid on Snape's shoulder and he took one look at me before exiting the bar everyone went back to their own conversations every now and then would mutter about the scene that happened. I looked to see Malfoy looking at the door worriedly and guilt was clearly in his eyes for not protecting Gwen, not wanting to cause more trouble I walked out quickly and made my way to the castle to see if Gwen was ok.

A/N: there's chapter three hope you like don't forget to rate and review.


	4. Bonding and Past Memories

~Normal POV~

I opened my eyes slowly and scanned around and noticed I was in the hospital wing, "Great my first year here and I get in here." I grumbled as I slowly sat up in bed. As I was fully up when I noticed my father coming into the room I adverted my eyes he felt like a total stranger to me on account my mom never brought him up while she was alive expect in only were past memories when she was a student here in Hogwarts.

"Hello Gwen are you alright?" he asked his voice filled with concern and when I looked I saw he looked troubled.

"Yes I am just abit dizzy but it will pass I hate that stupid pug face Parkinson." I mumbled I then heard my father chuckle abit as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"You are like her your mother in so many ways its like she will never truly be gone." he replied sadly looking to the ground in deep thought.

"Yea she was a wonderful person can't believe I would actually get to walk the same halls she used to learn magic." I said smiling abit.

"Dumbledore sent me a pic of you when you were only two you with your mother you both had the same identical smile I loved her so much but was young and stupid to have chosen Voldemort. She wanted to live comfortably and have a family even knowing she was pregnant with you I still chose the dark side over her I felt my heart break the day she left me." he said looking out the window remembering the past.

**_Flashback_**

_"Sev I can't take this no more." yelled Charlotte as she grabbed a suitcase and began packing._

_Severus watched gloomily as she continued packing he wanted to stop her but a part of him told him no and let her do this._

_"Charlotte don't over react remember the healer said that your first trimester is a very delicate part of pregnancy." Severus said trying to calm her down._

_"Oh now you care if I lose the baby was expecting you to be over joyed if I have a miscarriage then you won't have to worry." She huffed as she stopped temproairly glowering at him._

_"Char you know that's not true I love you and I am happy that we are finally having a family." he said as he outstretched his right arm to touch her middle abdomen._

_She swatted his hand away from her and glared at causing him to flinch abit,"Don't you dare touch me or your unborn child if you cared much you would't have gotten that ugly mark on your arm." she pointed to his right arm._

_"Please Char don't go I beg you I will give up the joining the deatheaters we could make your cousin Remus be a secret keeper until Voldemort is vanquished." he pleaded with her as he held her._

_He kissed her deeply and she couldn't fight it anymore as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself closer to him she then broke away and grabbed her suitcase ready to leave._

_"I wish I can believe you Sev, but you broke my once too many I have to go goodbye my love." with that she was gone he fell down on the bed looking at the spot where she last stood. He lost her and the child he went to Dumbledore to help him find where she had gone he told him she was in the states he never stopped watching over her even after news of Lily and James Potter's death._

**_Flashback Ends_**

I saw a tear roll down hiss pale cheek I brought my hand up to his cheek and wiped his tear away he looked slowly towards me and wrapped me up in a hug, I hugged back hearing a soft sob knowing my night gown would be soaked from the tears as I was still hugging him I noticed that Harry was coming into the wing I nudged my dad who let me go and followed my gaze to Harry he quicjkly wiped his eyes and stood and mumbled about getting to Dumbledore to talk about something.

"Hey." said Harry looking at her.

"Hey Harry." she said smiling up to him.

"You feeling okay." he said sitting on the chair.

"Yes much better thanks to Madam Pomfrey." she said smiling broadly.

They talked for abit til Pomfrey pushed Harry ot the wing saying something about giving another potion to me and that I needed some rest.

A/N: Okay that's chapter four hope you like sorry its short and rushed remember Rate and Review.


End file.
